Trouble is a Friend
by unpublished undercovered
Summary: Rachel can't help but notice a certain dark haired cheerio, but does the girl have eyes for the diva as well?
1. Chapter 1

"I promised I wouldn't do this." Rachel thought to herself for probably the thousandth time.

"I mean it's not right and she probably won't even go for it. Seriously you are Rachel Berry and she is Santana Lopez, head bitch, captain of the cheerios, beautiful, _sexy_… ok stop." Even Rachel had to pull herself out of her long rants sometimes.

Rachel looked up and saw Santana sitting there watching her with a confused look on her face. "Did I say that out loud?" She thought.

"Is there something I can help you with Santana?"

"No," the Latina replied, "just wondering why you went from sad to smiling to confused in about 1.2 seconds, you were giving me whiplash with all those emotions."

"I apologize Santana, I was merely thinking of all of the possibilities for me on broadway, I could be in Les Mis or…"

"I'm going to stop you right there dwarf." Rachel's heart sank and she stopped talking, "See that's better, you look good when you're not talking." With that Santana walked away.

"Did she just… no there's no way, she was insulting me, she couldn't have meant…" Rachel was in the middle of her thoughts staring after the Latina as she bent over to pick up some trash giving Rachel full view of her amazing ass and legs. Needless to say all thought stopped and Rachel became aware of the fact that she would probably have to throw away the panties she was currently wearing, and also she needed to find somewhere private, _fast_.

The diva quickly found the nearest janitor's closet that she knew locked from the inside, threw herself in and locked the door. "This girl is going to be the death of me." She thought right before she slid her hand down into her underwear and was met by an amount of wetness she did not think was possible.

She moaned as she rubbed her hand up and down her slit, collecting her juices as she made her way up to rub her clit. She didn't have long, lunch ended in 10 minutes, so she would have to forgo drawing her pleasure out and get straight down to business. Rachel shoved two fingers in her practically untouched pussy, imagining it was the cheerio's hands instead pumping in and out of her at a vigorous pace.

She slammed her fingers in and out of her now dripping pussy and circled her clit in tight fast circles with the other hand. She knew she had to come soon, so she wouldn't be late for class and break her perfect attendance record, so she went to an old trick she had used plenty of times getting herself off before. She imagined Santana going down on her, head between her thighs, driving her talented tongue into rachel's waiting pussy.

The image was too much and the scream Rachel had been trying quite hard to stifle came out loud and clear, "SANTANA!" After a few minutes Rachel came down from her orgasm and realized she had two minutes to get to class, and was also praying that the hall was cleared enough that no one heard her or would see the diva leave the janitor's closet.

She tentatively stepped out of the closet and it appeared everyone was gone so she fully exited and headed towards her locker.

Santana came out of nowhere, walked right by the diva saying "High-five Rachel." Holding her hand out, then taking it back saying, "Maybe not, don't know where that hand has been." She had a smirk on her face as she passed the reddening girl, while the bell rang.

Rachel then had three succinct thoughts, the first terrifying, "She knows…" the second making her grin ear to ear, "She called me Rachel." And the third hit her as she looked through the hall and realized she was the only one there, "I'm late for class!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Rachel walked to class, quickly because she was late, she tried to figure out what to say to her teacher, a bunch of ideas ran through her head. "I was helping out the less fortunate children, and by less fortunate I mean less talented than me. Or maybe, an old lady was having a bad day so of course I had to cheer her up with an eight minute one of a kind Rachel Berry solo."

That was it, the diva had her plan, she straightened her skirt and put on her very best show smile and walked into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late but there was a poor distraught elderly…" Rachel started.

"I recently bruised my ass and have been given powerful pain killers that I help myself to generously, right now I can't even tell which one is the real you, so sit down and do the assignment while I ride out my next adventure with the dragon." The teacher said while looking at the potted plant 10 feet away from Rachel.

"Come on Berry she doesn't even know what year it is, sit down."

"Oh no." Rachel said barely audibly. She had forgotten that her next class was with Santana. She turned around and saw that for the first time, possible ever, her class was full, and there was only one seat left. This one seat happened to be none other than the gorgeous, smart, sexy… ok stop. She had to stop her thinking before she got wet again… shit too late. This class is going to be hell.

The diva tentatively sat down on the edge of her seat as far away from Santana as was possible. The only problem was that her chair was against the wall, and there was only so far she could scoot away. With barely a foot between the two burnetes, the smaller of the two could smell the sensual scent of the latina's shampoo.

"Oh god this really is going to kill me." Rachel was so consumed with her thoughts, she almost didn't notice Santana leaning in talking to her.

"Berry, Berry, Rachel"

"Oh my god she called me Rachel again." "Sorry Santana I was merely lost in thoughts of…"

"Ok, Ok you don't need to answer every question with a paragraph, I just wanted to know if you wanted to work on this assignment together?"

"You want to work with me?" Rachel asked truly intrigued that Santana was talking to her, let alone wanting to partake in a partnership.

"Well this class blows, so does this assignment, but if we work together it will get done sooner, that is if you're willing to give me a hand?" Santana quirked an eyebrow in a very Quinn-esque way, smirking, "Or maybe you need me to give you a hand?"

With that Rachel turned bright red and tried to turn away, but ended up knocking her notebook onto the floor between her and Santana.

"I got it." The Latina said with a smile, and put her hand, a little too high, on Rachel's thigh. She slowly picked up Rachel's journal, and slid her hand slightly higher on the shorter girl's thigh as she got up. "Here you go." Her hand never left Rachel's thigh, and the diva didn't know how to ask her to move it.

"Santana, umm your hand"

"So what did you get for number three?" Santana asked as she leaned over to look at Rachel's paper, putting more pressure on her thigh, and providing a view of the latina's now very exposed cleavage. The combination of both sent a jolt of electricity through Rachel's body, and a surge of wetness between her legs.

She went to shut them to control her arousal, but she forgot that Santana's hand was still on her. The Latina was surprised by the movement, and caught herself by squeezing Rachel's leg, which in turn fueled Rachel's arousal. If she hadn't said it before, this was going to be the death of her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Rachel blurted out, trying anything to get her out of the current situation.

"Bathroom, or janitor's closet?" Santana teased while licking her lips. Rachel got up and ran out of the room. Once in the bathroom she splashed cold water on her face multiple times.

"Get it together Rachel, there are 20 minutes left in this class, you can make it." Rachel prepared herself and made her way back to class.

Once back, Santana seemed to back off a little bit, they finished their assignment with five minutes left in the class. They chatted lightly, and Santana slightly dropped hints at what Rachel had done earlier. The bell rang and Rachel was never happier that she was a senior and had her last period free. She needed some time to cool off after a very sexually charged history class.


	3. Chapter 3

Although she had her last period free, Rachel usually just spent that time in the choir room, imagining solos that she could sing, before glee club started after school.

She decided to run through a number that would show off just how good she was, "which isn't hard because I'm so talented," she thought to herself, "I even made Run Joey Run sound amazing."

The small diva sang and danced around the room, and in true Rachel fashion she was so intense with emotion that her eyes were shut for most of her performance.

She finished, smiling to herself, facing to risers, bowing for an imaginary audience when she heard applause from behind her. She turned around to praise the applauder for appreciating her talent, but stopped dead, mouth still open when she realized it was Santana who was clapping for her.

"Santana, what, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, clearly flustered by the intrusion. Santana was supposed to be with coach Sylvester working on routines for the cheerios.

"Not to worry, I'm only here to steal Mr. Schu's sheet music to give to Sue. You can get back to working on your hot little number alone once I have what I've come for." Santana said slightly smirking.

Rachel did not know what to address first, the fact that Santana was here to help sabotage the glee club or the fact that she called her hot, no her performance hot, is there a difference? "Wh… Why are you helping Sue sabotage us, you love the glee club Santana?" She said as she was finally able to form a complete thought.

"Don't worry Rachel, I'm just giving her some sheet music and telling her that it is what we plan to use in competition. I'm giving her some of the worst songs in history, and because she assumes everything we do is terrible, she won't question it." Santana said with a look on her face that said "duh" like Rachel should have known that already.

Rachel looked uneasy, and a little too happy.

"Umm, earth to Rachel, say something."

"You called me Rachel, twice." She said with a grin.

"That's your name isn't it?" Santana was starting to get annoyed.

"Well yes Santana that is my given name but from previous experiences, I have noticed that you like to call…" Rachel tried to explain that in the past she knew Santana had liked to use other, not so flattering names when addressing the diva.

"Ok so you like when I call you Rachel?" Santana said while gathering up the terrible sheet music from the drawer of songs to never use in competition.

"Very much so." Rachel said breathlessly.

"Good, I like it when you say my name too," Santana said and began to exit the room, "But I think I'd like it better if maybe you weren't _saying_ it." The Latina winked at the small brunette and left the room.

"Oh my god," Rachel thought, "Did Santana just imply that she wants to hear me scream her name?" This was all too much for the singer; she had to sit down to make sure she didn't fall over.

"I really need to start bringing extra panties to school," Rachel thought, "Because these ones are surely ruined."


	4. Chapter 4

After that encounter, Rachel had a difficult time getting her head back into the songs she was working on. Her mind was racing, "Is she just teasing me? Should I make a move? Is this just going to lead to more intense humiliation later? Shouldn't I get all the solos in glee club? No, well yes, but stay focused." This was pretty much how things went for the rest of her free time before glee rehersal.

Being the first one in the room had its advantages, and while usually the diva would choose to be front and center, as to not be avoided by Mr. Schue, today she had to play it safe and ensure that she was no where near Santana. She just couldn't take any more teasing today.

She took the seat at the top corner of the risers, knowing that Kurt and Mercedes would be the next two in the room and would take up the seats next to her. Things happened according to plan and the seats in-front and beside Rachel were filled by her friends and their boyfriends, or whatever Sam is in Mercedes' case. Santana would be quite far away when she took her seat.

The rest of the glee club started to trickle in and Rachel, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes were talking about their upcoming competition when Santana came in the room. Rachel took herself out of the conversation as she nervously watched Santana as she made her way over to the risers. The small singer was almost shaking as she realized the sexy Latina was heading straight for her. Rachel couldn't help but gasp as Santana sat down on her lap, causing some pressure on all the right places.

"Hello Santana can I help you?" Rachel said trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Don't be scared, I just wanted to talk to you." Santana replied.

"Alright then Santana fire away." Rachel was preparing herself for the worst, and trying to contain the excitement she felt over having the girl so close to her.

"Well you see _Rachel_," She whispered into Rachel's ear, and the girl visibly shuddered. "I'm going to sing a song today in glee, and I was wondering if you would stay after to give me notes on the song and my dancing, tell me exactly what you like, and what you want more of." She didn't even wait for a reply, she knew the answer, and with that she leapt off the smaller girl's lap and went to her seat next to Puck and Brittany.

Rachel wasn't sure she remembered how to breathe anymore, she sat there stunned as Mr. Schue was talking about the assignment. She came back to life as Santana got up in front of the club and introduced the song she was going to sing.

"So I decided we need to get a little more sexy up in this club, so without further ado, here is my new song, better start thinking of the mailman, Finn." She said and the club laughed as Finn turned red and Rachel shifted uncomfortably knowing for the fifth time today, Santana was going to make her very wet.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana may have singled Finn out, but truthfully it was Rachel who wished she had a mailman-like incident to think about at the moment. Santana was just finishing up the most sexually song and dance number Rachel had ever seen, complete with her bending over and basically shaking her ass right in front of Rachel, who almost fell off her chair.

She finished the number and the boys erupted with applause, as the girls just sat there in disbelief.

"That was umm…" Mercedes said.

"Horrifying." Kurt finished her sentence.

"I seriously thought you were going to bring out a pole and start stripping." Quinn said still shocked from what she just saw.

"That was hot." Brittany said and everyone turned and looked at her.

"Well Santana that was colorful," Mr. Schue said blushing. "But I don't think it is quite what we're looking for."

Santana looked around annoyed at everyone.

"Wait", Puck said, "why isn't Rachel going into one of her long rants about the sacredness of show choir and how Santana besmirched it or some shit."

"Rachel," Mr. Schue said with a concerned look on his face. "Puck is right, you are being very quiet, and you usually voice your opinions."

"Yes Rachel," Santana said slinking towards the diva. "I would _love _to know what you thought of my little performance."

With every ounce of strength Rachel had left she looked Santana in the eyes, said "Your performance was adequate. Now if you'll excuse me Glee club is over and I need to be getting home." And walked out of the choir room, leaving everyone in the club confused, especially Santana.

Once in the hallway Rachel sprinted to the bathroom. It had become her safe place lately. She quite honestly didn't know what to think, and that meant a lot coming from a girl who thought and spoke in paragraphs. She just leaned against the wall and breathed heavily trying to gain her composure. The door opened and Rachel was just about to jump into a stall when she saw that it was Santana who was coming to disrupt her.

"Hello Santana." Seriously how was she keeping her cool right now. She pretended to be just finishing up washing her hands. Santana was thrown by the calm demeanor of the small girl, but soon realized by the way her hands were shaking, that Rachel was simply acting, and she could break that down easily.

"Hello _Rachel_ don't mind me I just need to get out of this cheerios uniform. It's so constricting and _hot_." She practically whispered the last word and did not miss the fact that Rachel was practically drooling as she spoke.

"No problem Santana, I'll just simply dry my hands and be on my…" as Rachel was talking, the latina had taken her top off and was working on the skirt.

"It sure was hot in the choir room, I just wanted to take my clothes off," she said smirking looking at Rachel who was standing there staring at her. "Rachel, you're wet."

"What?" Rachel was pulled out of her trance and felt her face getting hot. Santana nodded to her hands. "Oh." The diva said when she realized what she meant, and went and dried her hands.

Just as she was about to open the door and leave, the still half naked girl said "It's a cold shower kind of day out today," seemingly talking about the weather. "You should probably try one when you get home." She said looking directly at the smaller brunette who now had clearly darker eyes, and a look on her face that could only be described as hungry.

Santana turned back to the mirror smiling, proud at how wound up she had gotten the other girl, when she was suddenly turned around and pushed into the nearest wall. "What the…" but she couldn't finish the sentence because Rachel had crashed their lips together in a kiss full of the tension that she had been through the entire day. When the Latina finally had to pull back for air, Rachel attacked her neck, and pushed one of her toned thighs between Santana's legs, thrusting up so that her thigh met the other girls clearly wet core, the taller girl could not help but moan, then whimper when Rachel pulled away.

"You've been teasing me all day," She said as she fixed her hair and straightened her skirt. "Now it's time for me to leave you high and from the wetness coating my leg, not so dry." With that Rachel left, smiling at the fact that she had gotten the upper hand on the head cheerio. She got to her car and sat down and was reminded how wet she was and thought "Shit, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. I better get home fast."

Santana was still in the bathroom, panting, horny, angry and confused. "How did Rachel fricken Berry just manage to get me all worked up and leave without taking care of it. She swiftly regained her composure and practically sprinted to her car. She needed to get home quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana got in her car and was halfway home on the way to touching herself when she got a better idea. She turned her car around and headed towards Rachel's house. If Rachel thought she could get away with leaving her in that state, she had a night full of surprises coming her way.

Thanks to the Rachel Berry house party train wreck extravaganza, Santana knew exactly where she was going. And thanks to Rachel clearly stating that her dad's were out of town again but under no circumstances was anyone aloud over, she knew that the diva would be alone.

She hastily parked in the driveway and ran up to the door, which of course was locked. Rachel was very concerned with neighborhood safety. She knocked probably fifty times before Rachel came to the door in a bathrobe, which she awkwardly re-tightened as she saw who had shown up unpronounced at her house.

Before the small singer could even get a word out Santana pushed her inside the house, slammed the door shut, and pushed the diva aggressively against the front door.

"Santana I'm not sure why you're here, but my dads would not be happy with the fact that I have someone here at the house while they're gone, so I must ask you kindly to leave." She tried to push the Latina off of her and open the door to get her to leave but she was pushed back into the door. Santana kissed the shorter girl roughly and didn't wait for permission to slip her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Rachel was a little resistant at first from the shock of the situation, but soon relaxed into the kiss and started matching Santana's tongue movements, gripping onto black smooth hair. Santana pulled back when she heard Rachel moan.

"Now what was that about you wanting me to leave Berry?" Santana said as Rachel tried to put her other arm around the back of the cheerleader's neck to return her to the kiss.

"Nothing." Rachel whimpered. Trying her best to get the Latina to kiss her again, but years of being a cheerio had given Santana great upper body strength.

"Wait a minute," the Latina just realized something. Rachel's bathrobe had fallen open with the heat of their make out session and Santana could clearly see, by the sight of smooth tan skin, that she was wearing nothing underneath. It took her a minute after the discovery to form her sentence, "Were you just upstairs touching yourself?" She asked.

Rachel slowly nodded, not sure how the taller girl would take what she was saying.

Santana stepped back, much to Rachel's dismay, and looked at her. "Twice in one day huh? You must be insatiable." She said with a smirk.

"It's your fault." The diva blurted out. "You walk around in those short skirts and shake your ass and do those sexual dance routines in glee club, what am I supposed to do!" Her face flushed and she was out of breath. She no longer even bothered to try and keep the robe shut.

Santana seriously wanted to jump this girl right now, but she knew if she drew it out that it would be better for the both of them, and more fun for the Latina. "So when you do _that_ are you thinking about me?" The small girl just nodded. Oh this is going to be fun. Santana slowly stepped towards Rachel and acted as if she was going to kiss her, but she moved her head to the side and whispered in her ear. "Do you get all wet just thinking about me?" She slipped a finger through the diva's drenched folds. Rachel moaned very loudly and Santana gasped at how wet Rachel was.

"You're soaked." Santana said, her eyes clearly getting darker.

Rachel lost all sense and reason, she just needed to be touched, by herself or Santana she didn't care at this moment. "So why don't you do something about it.

Santana was taken aback by how forward Rachel was being, she almost gave in and jumped the girl's bones, but she remembered the bigger picture and restrained herself. Rachel was in for a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana thought Rachel was going to cry when she pulled away from her for the third time that night. "Good things come to those who wait Rachel." She said with a smile looking the girl up and down while playing with the strings from her robe.

"But I don't want to wait to come. If you're not going to help me I am perfectly capable of taking care of things my self so if you'll excuse me." Rachel threw her robe off and put her hand down to her pussy and started to rub herself.

Santana was practically drooling at the sight of Rachel touching herself, but she had to stop it because she was the one who should be doing that. She put her hand on Rachel's arm to get her to stop. The diva whimpered when her hand was pulled away, then she got angry. "Hey!" She yelled as her eyes opened.

Santana put her finger over the girl's lips to silence her. "Don't worry, we'll get to that part," She leaned in for a slow and sensual kiss. "But first, tell me what exactly you think about when you touch yourself."

Rachel groaned, "It depends, if I want to draw it out and play out a big fantasy, or if I just need to come."

Santana was glad she was not wearing panties under her cheerios skirt, because they would definitely be ruined after that. But the downside was that she was pretty sure her wetness was dripping down her thigh. "Oh god Rachel, tell me about the big fantasy." Santana moaned out. She led the two of them to the couch because she was already having trouble controlling her legs.

The two sat very close to each other as Rachel started to tell her fantasy. "I imagine you and me at school," Rachel closed her eyes and so did Santana. "I have just nailed yet another perfect performance," Santana would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't thoroughly turned on by the sound of Rachel's thickening voice. "The rest of the glee club goes home, but you stay behind and help me look for new sheet music to work on."

Santana had reached over and had her hand lightly caressing Rachel's arm, moving small, light strokes up and down. "I'm looking in a drawer, when you can no longer control yourself, you have to have me." Santana's hand had moved up and was now caressing her shoulder. "You come up behind me and wrap your hands around my stomach." Santana couldn't help it, she climbed on top of the girl and straddled her legs, taking Rachel out of her fantasy. Both girls had incredible dark eyes at the moment.

"Keep going," Santana panted as she started moving herself slowly up and down trying to get some friction.

"I would, but currently I cannot think straight because I now know two things." Rachel said having a slightly hard time breathing.

"What's that?" Santana asked, not fully aware of what she was saying due to her very heightened state of arousal.

"One, that you are not currently wearing underwear," she said with a smile as the Latina blushed with realization. "And two," she leaned up to whisper in the taller girl's ear. "You are dripping with wetness and it's getting all over my leg." She pushed the Latina off of her and for a second Santana thought the diva was going to leave her like this again. She opened her mouth in protest when Rachel grabbed her hand and started pulling her upstairs. "As much as the thought of taking you right here on the couch arouses me, and trust me I intend to do it at some point, but for what I want to do to you tonight, I need a bed."

Santana did not think it was possible to be more turned on or to think Rachel was any hotter than she already thought, but she was wrong on both accounts.


	8. Chapter 8

Once the two were upstairs Rachel slammed Santana into her bedroom door, not hesitating in putting her thigh between the girl's legs and pressing it forcefully upward. Santana gasped and unashamedly ground down into Rachel's thigh. Her wetness left a trail up the smaller girl's thigh.

"Fuck, Rachel." Santana moaned into the girl's ear. Grinding harder and faster.

"We need to move this to the bed. I'm going to take out all the frustration you caused today on you." Rachel husked in the Latina's ear and she almost came right then and there between the grinding, Rachel's voice and the thought of what the night could possibly have in store for her.

"Oh God, yes Rachel keep talking tell me what you are going to do to me." Santana moaned, not letting the couple leave the door, grinding as fast and hard as she can into the singer's thigh.

Rachel, getting the point started matching Santana's motions on her thigh. "First, I'm going to fuck you into this door, making you come without even laying a finger on you." Santana moaned out Rachel's name and started sucking on her neck for encouragement. "Then I'm going to throw you on my bed and rip that skirt off your body. It has been torturing me for years, and I'm going to finally get under it." Santana was getting close to the edge; she could feel her orgasm fast approaching. "Then I'm going to drive my tongue into your pussy and slam three fingers in you, I know you're wet enough I can feel it as you hump my leg like a good slut."

That was enough, Santana screamed out and a rush of fluid covered Rachel's thigh. The smaller girl had to hold up the Latina so she didn't fall to the ground. With surprising strength Rachel picked Santana up and threw her on the bed, giving no time for recovery, she ripped the skirt off and threw it to the side, enjoying the fact that Santana had no underwear on.


End file.
